


A Thousand Points of Light (In Your Eyes)

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair runs into a problem on his meals-on-wheels route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Points of Light (In Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> I hit a wall with BlairTV, so I'm taking my mind off it by

 

## A Thousand Points of Light (In Your Eyes)

by blarney stone

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/soho/atrium/1612/senstories/sentinel.htm>

Author's disclaimer: Petfly owns the Sentinel, not me. No copyright infringement is intended.

writing something completely different.

* * *

"C'mon Mrs. Halliburton, open up. It's me Blair Sandburg!" Blair pressed his ear to the door, listening for any signs of life. "It's Thursday, Mrs. Halliburton, and you know what that means: Meatloaf! Yum-yum, you know you love it! Please open the door."

When no response came, Blair began to worry. Mrs. Halliburton was timid and often had to be coaxed into allowing the meals-on-wheels volunteers into her apartment, but she adored meatloaf and was usually more approachable when it was on the menu. Maybe something had happened to her, he thought. She was 86 years old and required a walker to get around.

"I'm going to get the manager to open your door, Mrs. Hallburton," Blair said decisively. Better safe than sorry, he mused.

As he started to walk away, a small voice whispered, "Go away!"

"Is that you? Are you all right?" he asked, returning to the door.

"Get away from here you young hooligan, or I'll call the police," the elderly woman threatened.

An empty threat, since she couldn't afford a phone. Blair frowned; there was a trace of real fear in her voice. "It's me, Blair, the meals-on-wheels guy. You remember, don't you?"

The distinctive sound of sobbing came through the door. "Please leave me alone. I don't have any more money. Just go away!"

Blair pulled out his cellphone. "Were you robbed, Mrs. Halliburton?" he asked, as he dialed Jim's number. "Did they hurt you?"

Jim answered on the second ring. "What's up, Chief?" he inquired smugly.

"Jim, I'm at the apartment of one of my people on the meals-one-wheels route, and I think she's been robbed. She won't open the door for me, so I can't tell if she's been hurt."

"Where are you at?" Jim asked, all business now.

"4002 Victor Ave, Apt 3D."

"Damn, I'm on the other side of town. Listen Chief, get the manager to open the door for you."

"That was my plan," Blair answered.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

When Jim hung up, Blair made his way down the stairs of the dilapidated old building until he came to the door that said, "M nager". His knock was greeted with an unintelligible grunting, followed by the unfastening of several chains and a bolt, and then finally, a shirtless, balding man in his 40's, with a pot belly, opened the door.

The 'm nager' took in Blair's long curly hair, blue jeans, and layers of flannel and scowled. "If you're one of them Jesus freaks, then beat it. I ain't interested in gettin' my soul saved."

"One of your tenants, Mrs. Halliburton in 3D, may have been robbed and she might be hurt, so I need you to let me into her apartment," Blair said and started back for the stairs.

A guffaw from behind stopped him in his tracks. "She might be and she may have," the manager snickered. "What do you take me for, a fool? I'm not opening no door for you. You could be a con-man, or a moonie. If you think the old bat's in trouble, call the cops."

His face turning red with fury, Blair took a menacing step towards the man. "I did call the police and they're on the way. They told me to get you to open the door. Do you understand that or do you want me to use smaller words?"

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place," the manager grumbled and followed Blair up the stairs. He fumbled with his keys while Blair tapped his foot impatiently. At last, he found the right one and opened the door.

Blair stepped in and gasped in shock. Mrs. Halliburton's usually neat little place looked like it had been hit by a tornado. The couch was overturned, books were scattered on the floor, and assorted knicks-knacks were smashed to pieces. Huddling in the kitchenette, was the elderly woman.

"No, no go away," she whimpered.

He raced to her side and caught her flailing hands. "It's okay; I'm here to help you." A trickle of blood ran down her scalp past her left ear. "Tell me what happened?" he asked gently.

Recognition filled her eyes and she sighed in relief. "Oh Mr. Sandburg, I'm so glad to see you. A man came to my door; he said he was a policeman and that there was a rash of attacks on the elderly in this neighborhood. I opened the door for him and. . and .. he took my social security check. Mr.Gonzales, my neighbor cashes it for me every month, and the policeman took the money, but it was only $500 and he said I should have more and then he hit me. . " she trailed off, her whole body shaking.

Blair gathered her frail body in his arms and stroked her white hair. "It's all over now. Everything's will be all right. I'm going to call the paramedics, okay."

The manager spoke up, "If she don't have the money for the rent, then she's gonna have to get out."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Blair snarled. "Don't you care that this woman was attacked and robbed right here in this building?"

"Life's a bitch," he sneered. "If I don't get the $420, then she's outta here."

"$420 for this rathole?! That's outrageous!"

"Hey, she signed the lease."

"What am I going to do?" Mrs. Halliburton moaned. "I don't have any more money or anywhere else to go."

"Don't worry, we'll think of something," Blair answered soothingly.

15 minutes later, as the paramedics examined the lady. Megan Connor walked in and nodded at Blair. "I picked up the call. Is she all right?"

"Yeah, some guy pretending to be a cop robbed her and beat her up," Blair answered glumly.

Megan shook her head in disgust. "This is the third victim in the last two days. This creep stole social security checks from almost a dozen elderly people last month too. I'd like to get just 5 minutes alone with him."

"I know how you feel," he agreed. Taking Megan by the elbow, he pulled her aside. "We've got a problem. The thief took Mrs. Halliburton's rent money and the Great Humanitarian over there is threatening to throw her out if she doesn't come up with $420. I've put in $87; do you have any cash?"

"Oh Sandy," she chided. "You know you're not supposed to get personally involved."

"But it's an emergency. Besides, the paramedics chipped in $150. We only need $183 more."

Megan eyed the paramedics who shrugged, and one answered. "He's kinda hard to say no to."

Sighing with resignation, she pulled out her wallet and handed him three 20's. "It's all I can spare, my Visa bill is out of control this month."

"Thanks, Megan,"Blair answered, all smiles.

A paramedic stood up. "I'm going down for the stretcher. We're going to take her in."

The manager, who had been watching the scene with a bored expression on his face, stepped forward. "If she can't cough up the rent money, then don't bother bringing her back."

"I've got $297 here," Blair said, handing the money to him.

"You're still $123 short."

"Oh, what a surprise! You can add," Megan retorted.

With an exaggerated leer, he said. "Well, if you want to work out a trade. . "

Blair grabbed her fist as she swung it back to throw a punch. "Easy Megan," he warned.

"What's going on, Chief," a welcome voice questioned.

The manager took a few steps back when he saw the tall, well-muscled man in the doorway. Something in Jim's icy blue eyes made him gulp anxiously.

"The cop impersonator got another one, Jim," Megan answered, her face still flushed with fury.

"Jim, there's something else too," Blair began. "This idiot is going to throw an old woman out onto the street if we don't come up with. . " He stopped mid-sentence as Jim held out a handful of bills.

"That should about cover it," Jim said with a smile. Wrinkling his nose with distaste he said to the manager. "I hope this place is up to code, 'cause I've got the feeling that there's gonna be a few city inspectors pounding on your door tomorrow." He winked at Blair, who favored him with a huge sunny smile.

As the paramedics prepared to take Mrs. Halliburton away, Blair took her hand and said, "I'll be down to ride to the hospital with you in just a minute."

"Thank you, Mr. Sandburg," her weak voice was filled with gratitude.

When the others were gone, he turned to Jim and said, "Thank you, Jim. You saved the day."

Jim cupped the happy face in his hands. "Nope, not me. It was all you and your do-gooder nature."

Blushing, Blair said, "I only did what anyone else would have done in the same situation."

Jim shook his head firmly. "Nope again. I've never met anyone with a kinder heart than yours. Remind me to send Naomi a present this mother's day for raising you up to be such a great human being. You're my hero."

Blair's eyes grew wide with surprise. " _I'm_ your hero?"

"You sure are." Grabbing his guide's hand, he pulled him towards the door. "Come on, hero, you've got a world to save, one person at a time."

the end

* * *

End A Thousand Points of Light (In Your Eyes).


End file.
